Noir Papillon
by Tasogare no Raikou
Summary: Special Detective Zack Fair is working undercover to bust open the crime-ridden underground club, Noir Papillon. What he finds there will tear him between his duties as a cop and following his heart, and change everything he thought he knew about love.


_**Noir Papillon**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy!

**Warnings**: Violence, Language, Sex/Rape Scenes

**Pairings**: Zack:x:Roxas

**Plot**: Special Detective Zack Fair is working undercover to bust open the crime-ridden underground club known as _Noir Papillon_. What he finds there will tear him between his duties as a cop and following his heart, and change everything he thought he knew about love.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Under the Black Butterfly**_

The club was known throughout the city for being owned by the drug cartel and highest members of the local crime syndicate. Powerful men from all stretches of the surrounding cities would come to gamble, trade weapons, exchange information, obtain exclusive drugs, and buy certain…entertainment. It was no secret that _Noir Papillon _was involved in human slave trade, varying from house maids to sex toys. You could buy anything for a price, and once you had the right connections you could quickly climb your way to the top of the pyramid. Being a VIP let you have access to all the dark things the club had to offer, and it was only once you became an exclusive member that you were allowed to test out the finest of the club's entertainment. It wasn't until you stepped past those rosy-black velvet curtains and descended that winding spiral staircase down to the VIP level that you could find any proof of what was happening behind all the petty crime going on in the lounges and at the bars in the main section of the club. Down here, in the belly of the beast, is where all the real crime took place. It was here, in the candelabra- lined foyers and dungeon-like VIP rooms, that Zack would finally get what he needed; enough evidence to bust this place wide open, and put everyone behind bars for human trafficking. Drugs, guns, illegal gambling…they were nothing compared to selling and trading human lives. It was sick, twisted, disgusting; and it was something Special Detective Zack Fair had committed himself to stopping at all costs. This city was a fucked up hell-hole as it was, and now there were rumors that they were trafficking _children_ sex slaves, the last of the innocence left in Dirisputa. He had to do something to stop it, to rescue those kids…but first he had to find out if it was true.

He'd been undercover for three months now, playing out the role of a rich playboy mafia lord just taking over the family business. New money was always well received at _Noir Papillon_, so after his background story had checked out, and he had been watched carefully for a week, he had been allowed inside the club. Just the lounge, of course; they were careful about guarding their secrets. Three long months he played his role, three months of complete immersion in the world of crime, and now tonight he was finally going to discover whether or not the rumors were true; if there were kids here being used as sex slaves, and sold like livestock.

Two men walked in front of him, leading him down the hallway into one of the back rooms, standing aside so he could enter. Zack, smirking and walking past them into the room, let his violet eyes wander around the lush sofa and bed, catching movement by the tall ornate window as the curtains shifted lightly. The door closed behind him a moment later, Zack taking a step forward into the room and loosening his tie, ever-conscious of the movement by the window. The glass was a blood-red color, the long curtains framing it off-white and red. A light shone from behind the window, turning the whole room a sensual rosy color. A sigh whispered from the curtains, and then they were pulled aside, bright blue eyes framed by long dark lashes looking over at him in silence. Zack looked over his shoulder at the door; it was made out of a thick dark mahogany, but there was no way to know how soundproof it was. "Don't worry," a soft voice said, Zack looking back at those blue eyes, "They won't be able to hear anything."

Zack smiled, stepping towards the bed, running the situation he found himself in over and over in his mind. This boy was young, very young, but there was no way to tell how loyal he was to the men who had kidnapped him and kept him here. If he revealed himself now, would he be helping or hurting his investigation? _I better act like I really am here as a client until I figure out if this kid will rat me out…_ "So, what's your name?" he asked, watching as the curtains shifted again and a petite blonde boy emerged from the shadows.

"My name is whatever you want it to be." He replied smoothly, shrugging the black robe off of his shoulders and letting it fall down his arms to the floor. His lean frame was muscled yet still boyishly curvy, sparkly shimmer dusted across his fair skin, his cheeks and lips pale pink. He was nude except for the tight black shorts stretched across his hips and the collar around his neck, the silver dog-tag jingling with his steps. The boy was fifteen, sixteen at the most, but the way his azure eyes looked over Zack was anything but innocent. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

Zack took off his jacket, laying it across the sofa and unbuttoning his cuffs. "What exactly do you have in mind for me?" he asked, violet eyes flitting over and watching the boy who was leaning against one of the large columns of the footboard, tracing his fingers over the vines etched into the woodwork.

"I'm yours for the evening," he said softly, "we can do anything you like, as many times as you like."

_He talks like he's twenty, and has been doing this all his life…_ Something twisted inside of Zack uneasily when the blonde stepped closer, lifting his hands to unbutton the front of his shirt. "Do you do this often?" he asked, noticing the way the boy's fingers were trembling as he worked the buttons free.

"I have been taught how to please you." The blonde replied, "Please do not concern yourself; I will take care of everything."

Zack reached up and stilled the boy's hands, sighing and looking over his shoulder at the door. He fought with himself for a moment before turning back and meeting those blue eyes. "I can't let you do this," he whispered, "You're just a kid."

The blonde's eyes instantly widened, eyebrows arching and a look of fear crossing his face. "I was told I would be what you wanted…" He pulled away, taking a step back and swallowing nervously before looking up at Zack. "P-please. I'll do whatever you want, just don't send me away."

Zack reached out and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, feeling the way he was trembling. "I won't send you away, calm down. I just can't allow this to go any further."

The boy swallowed again, reaching out and clutching Zack's shirt before looking up at him. "You don't understand. He'll know if I don't. I have to, please… He'll hurt me…"

Torn, Zack wasn't sure what to do. As a cop there was no way he could touch a minor, but if he didn't then this boy would be punished and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. It wasn't as if he was carrying around his gun or badge, or he had backup on the way. He hadn't been in contact with his team since going undercover, and there would be no way for them to help him or this boy if something bad were to happen. He couldn't exactly make it out of the club without someone noticing the boy with him either, they were far underground and in the very back recesses of _Noir Papillon_. There was no way out.

"How will he know if you don't do anything?" Zack asked softly, taking the boy's hand and sitting down on the bed, looking up at the blonde standing before him.

"He'll check…everything." He replied just as soft, blushing lightly. "I've…I've never been touched. He'll know."

Thinking back on the seductive role the boy had acted out before, Zack let out a sigh. "They trained you on how to seduce and sleep with men, and you're a virgin?"

"Clients don't like used things." The boy whispered, almost as if quoting a long repeated phrase. "They want something clean and pure they can make dirty and claim as their own."

Zack nodded absently, looking to the side and thinking. There had to be some way around this, something he could do. He felt the blonde shift before him, placing a hand on his shoulder and crawling onto the bed, straddling his lap. Zack reached up and held his waist automatically, keeping him from falling backwards into the floor, the boy wrapping his arms around his neck lightly. They searched one another's eyes for a moment, and then Zack whispered, "What's your name?"

"Roxas." The blonde whispered back, bright blue eyes watching him sadly. "I'm sorry I'm not what you wanted…but please…"

"What will he look for?" Zack asked gently, rubbing the boy's back soothingly. "This man you're so afraid of."

Roxas looked away, swallowing nervously. "Sephiroth looks for bruises, or marks; proof that the client was satisfied and will return to _Noir Papillon_ for more."

Silence filled the room for a moment, and then Zack asked, "If I do this for you, will you do something for me?"

The blonde looked back at him questioningly, but there was sincerity in his voice as he whispered, "I will do anything for you, anything you want. I swear it."

Zack sighed silently, then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Roxas' neck, kissing gently. The boy made a soft sound, threading his fingers through Zack's long dark hair, and closed his eyes, giving into his touch. Sucking on his collarbone until there was a nice hickey forming he pulled the younger boy closer, unclasping his collar and placing it at the foot of the bed before returning to the younger boy, kissing the junction of his neck and shoulder and beginning to suck again. Roxas whimpered, shaking lightly, Zack pulling away and meeting his eyes. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Roxas blushed and nodded solemnly, "I'm sorry, I'll be quiet."

"Don't apologize. It's alright." He replied, giving the boy a small smile. _God, I'm at least seven years older than him, maybe more, and he's the one egging _me_ on…_ Zack thought to himself, searching the boy's eyes and moving him off of his lap gently. Roxas sat beside him on the plush comforter facing him, waiting expectantly for whatever was about to happen. Unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way and tossing it to the sofa he looked over at the blonde beside him, reaching down and slipping off his loafers and dress socks while searching his eyes. "How old are you, Roxas?"

"Does it really matter?" the boy asked in return, catching the flash of anger in Zack's eyes and quickly saying, "I'm young, okay? I'm fifteen…but no one here cares about that." He hesitated, and then added, "You won't get in trouble."

"I'm almost twenty-three." Zack whispered, speaking to himself more than Roxas.

The boy watched for a moment, then reached over and tugged on Zack's arm, pulling him closer as he leaned back against the pillows piled at the head of the bed. "You were expecting someone…older?" Roxas asked, batting his lashes and trailing a hand down his chest, gauging Zack's reaction.

"I don't know what I was expecting," he replied softly, "but I wasn't expecting you."

Roxas blinked, a confused look crossing his face, the hand suggestively rubbing his chest stilling. "I…I can turn out the light…" the blonde whispered, looking away, "If you want me to. So you don't have to look at me when you…"

"Roxas." Zack's voice was stern, almost scolding, but his eyes were soft. "You're gorgeous." He searched the younger boy's eyes. "That's not what I meant."

The boy nodded, watching Zack for a moment before tugging on his arm again, tilting his head towards the pillows beside him. "Are you going to…?"

He hesitated, thinking long and hard about what he was going to do. The two red marks on the boy's neck weren't going to convince anyone of anything. He was going to have to do this. Better him than someone else, right? Better that he go easy on the boy than let some pervert get a hold of him and break him. He didn't have his badge here, he didn't have any jurisdiction, and though he knew he shouldn't be doing this he also knew he was not going to be responsible for Roxas getting hurt because of him. Beaten, raped, or whatever else this_ Sephiroth_ would think up to do to him, because Zack didn't do anything to stop it. He made an oath to protect the innocent. He couldn't let anything happen to Roxas.

"I will." He finally said, "On one condition."

Roxas nodded, "I have to do something for you, right?"

Zack shook his head. "This is something different." He moved forward, leaning in to where they were almost touching, searching the blonde boy's eyes and saying softly, "You can't lie to me. You have to tell me the truth."

"I don't understand…" Roxas whispered back.

The darker boy reached up and cupped the boy's face, tilting his head. "You have to tell me the truth about what you're feeling, about what you want me to do or not to do. You can't hide behind the mask they've given you, not if you want me to…" His voice trailed off. What _was _he going to do, was he really going to sleep with this kid?

"You mean…you want me to be honest with you." Roxas said softly. "You want it to be like…like I was your boyfriend, and not just your pet."

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Zack replied gently, "You are not my pet. I don't own you." He stroked his thumb across the boy's cheek. "You're a virgin, Roxas. I don't want to rush you, or hurt you. I want you to tell me what you want to do." He paused, and then gingerly asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to see the ocean." Roxas said, searching Zack's eyes. "I want to be there on the beach right as the sun is rising, and all that light pushes away the darkness. I want to eat ice cream in the park and chase the pigeons and play in the fountains. I want to make friends and go to school, and fall asleep without wondering who will wake me up. I want to get a kitten, and a driver's license, and I want to hold hands with someone who loves me. I want to see the Aurora Borealis…" His voice hardened, his eyes flashing. "And I want to burn this fucking place to the ground with everyone trapped inside. More than anything. I want to hear them screaming." He searched Zack's eyes, fighting his conditioned instincts that told him to say only what he thought the other boy wanted to hear, and actually _talking_ to him. "But right now, tonight, I just want you to take me. I want you to do whatever you want to with me; as long as tomorrow when Sephiroth comes for me he will know what happened. So…please, just take me…"

"Alright," Zack whispered softly, "Alright, Roxas. Alright…" The older boy leaned in and pressed his lips to the blonde's gently, pulling away a moment later and waiting for the younger to react. Roxas seemed surprised, perhaps at Zack's consent, or how tender the kiss had been, but when he caught those violet eyes watching him he leaned in and kissed the darker boy back. Hands found their way to the clasp on Zack's belt, pulling and tugging until the leather strap slipped out of the belt-loops of his slacks and onto the floor. Zack stilled the hands reaching for the zipper of his slacks, whispering against Roxas' lips, "Don't rush your first time. You'll regret it."

"I'll regret it anyway," Roxas whispered back, hands trembling as he brushed them up Zack's chest, "Just get it over with."

He had asked for honesty, he couldn't blame the hint of bitterness in the younger boy's voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, Roxas." Zack said, pulling away from the boy. "I'm not going to fuck you and leave you here staring at the ceiling wrapped in cold sheets. I won't do that."

"Why?" His voice was shaky, almost broken. "Why the fuck do you care?"

Zack pulled Roxas against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. "I do care. I'm not asking you to trust me, just don't ask me to hurt you. I'm not going to do something like that to you. You don't deserve it."

Roxas sniffed lightly, pushing Zack back and searching his eyes, tears rimming his lashes. "You're so…different." He said, sniffing again and wiping his eyes. "Why are you so different? I don't understand why you care. I don't get it…"

There was movement outside the door to the bedroom, voices speaking back and forth, and then a knock sounded. "Room service!" A girl's voice called through the door. "Do you require any refreshments, sir?"

"We're fine." Zack called back, making his voice sound hard and authoritative. "I'll call for you later if I need anything."

"Yes sir!" she called, and a moment later everything faded back into silence.

Roxas was clutching his arm, fear written across his face. "Why don't you talk to me that way?" he asked, watching him warily.

"Because I don't want to." Zack replied, smiling softly.

"So different…" Roxas whispered, pulling the violet-eyed boy closer and searching his eyes, tilting his head and pressing their lips together.

_If only you knew…_ Zack crawled over the boy, hand on his cheek as they kissed, Roxas panting softly when they pulled apart. Violet eyes searched blue, and a moment later they were kissing again, Roxas pulling him closer, wrapping his legs around one of Zack's thighs and grinding against him. Zack couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through him. Roxas _was_ gorgeous, and if he let himself get too carried away he might end up ruining his career and scarring this boy for life. Roxas seemed willing enough despite his lack of experience, rubbing up against him and stroking his hands over his shoulders and chest, coaxing him into deeper kisses. They had trained him well. Mind still fighting with what he should do and what he needed to do, Zack didn't notice that Roxas' hands had once again wandered to the zipper of his slacks, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping the bindings of the fabric, pulling them down the older boy's hips just enough that his dark boxers were visible. Zack reached down and caught the hand slipping under the edge of his boxers, pulling it back up and pinning it beside the blonde's shoulder, leaning back and searching his eyes. "Don't play games." He said softly, the boy blinking and watching him silently. "You have no idea what you are asking for. It hurts your first time, didn't they tell you that?"

"I have the means to take care of that." Roxas replied smoothly, "I have an assortment of toys as well, if you'd like me to get you something."

"Toys?" Zack asked, the question leaving his lips before he had meant it to.

Roxas smiled slyly and slipped out from underneath the other boy, crawling over to the other side of the bed and pulling open the top drawer of a large black dresser on the far side of the bed. "Handcuffs, gags, blindfolds, whips, rope, vibrators, dildos, body paint…" He reached in and pulled out a small silver tin; returning to Zack and popping open the lid. "Lube…which flavors do you like?"

"What did I tell you about that mask?" Zack asked gently, taking the tin and setting it aside.

The blonde boy seemed to pout for a moment before his expression gave way to sadness, sighing and looking away. "I…I know it will hurt. He told me to expect it."

"You've never been touched? Nothing at all?"

"Kissing, that's it…and only to be taught how to please a client." The blonde shifted uneasily, glancing over at Zack. "You're the first client I've ever met."

"Zack." The older boy whispered. "Call me Zack."

"Zack…" Roxas echoed, crawling closer on the bed and ghosting his fingertips across the darker boy's chest. "Please, Zack. Please…"

Chest twisting, Zack thought to himself that it might have been a bad idea to tell the boy his name, because now he wasn't just a client anymore… Now he had a name; he was a man, an identity for the younger boy to connect to. Hearing Roxas saying his name, pleading with him softly, it was almost too much for him to take. His resolve was fading fast._ What if I just get up and walk out the door now? What would happen to him…what would happen to me…?_ And then a different thought passed through his mind…what if he told Roxas who he was? A sour feeling welled up inside of him. _What good will come of me telling him who I am now? That wouldn't change the fact that if I walk away he'll still get punished. Damn it, what do I do…_

Roxas seemed to decide for him. The younger boy moved forward, planting his lips on Zack's shoulder and sucking lightly, breathing hotly against his skin as he kissed up his neck and settled on his ear. Another shudder passed through Zack, the older boy moving to push him away…but something stopped him. If he was going to do this he had to stop pushing the boy away. He had to act like he wanted this, and he had to take control so Roxas would stop charging ahead. He had to do this right…as right as he could under the circumstances, anyway.

"Alright, alright…" He said softly, holding the blonde to him and laying him back down on the mattress, the boy latching onto his pulse point and sucking. It was quickly making blood rush to his head, a twinge of pleasure shaking through his shoulders and down his spine. He was doing this for Roxas, so that he wouldn't get hurt. He was doing this to help… He could do this.

The blonde gasped lightly when Zack's hands met his chest and starting moving steadily down his sides. The boy pulled his lips from the older boy's neck and laid back, Zack kissing his collar and shoulder, then his neck and jawline. Their lips connected again, a bit rougher than before, violet eyes watching for a moment before closing just to make sure the younger boy was okay. He traced his fingertips back up Roxas' sides, moving his palms over his chest gently, kissing him deeper and feeling a shudder pass through the younger boy when his thumb brushed across a nipple. Roxas moaned against his lips softly, arms wrapped around Zack's neck as they kissed, the older boy moving his hands to where he was just barely brushing up against the boy's nipples with the tips of his fingers. The boy beneath him let out a breathy sigh and rubbed up against him, tightening his legs and pulling Zack's thigh between his own, grinding sensually. The older boy couldn't stop the soft gasp that left his throat when feeling the younger boy hard against him. That was something you couldn't fake. Roxas was actually enjoying this.

Something warm flooded through him at that knowledge, heat soaring across his skin where they touched. He dared to flick his fingernail across one of the boy's nipples, squeezing the nub lightly. Roxas moaned again, pulling away so he could breathe, looking up at Zack with hazy blue eyes. "That feels…really good…" the boy panted, biting his lip when Zack repeated the same action on the other side of his chest.

"Good…" Zack said softly, surprised at the breathiness in his own voice. "I want you to feel good…"

A dark blush crossed Roxas' cheeks, batting his lashes and smiling up at Zack shyly. "You're not what I expected either." The boy whispered, echoing his earlier comment.

They searched one another's eyes for a moment, and then Zack leaned in and kissed him harder than he had before, Roxas gasping before kissing him back. Fingers teased the younger boy's nipples gently, rubbing and squeezing, Zack drinking in the moans pressed against his lips. Roxas kept grinding against him, lifting a leg and rubbing against Zack, the older boy making a soft noise when he realize he was hard as well. He was quickly losing control.

His hands moved to Roxas' hips, pulling down the spandex stretched across his hips gently, the fabric trapped between them where Roxas had wrapped his thighs around Zack's leg. Roxas whimpered, grinding against him again, Zack moving a hand between them and wrapping his fingers around the boy's cock. It was sticky with precum, Roxas shivering and biting his lip when Zack began to stroke him. There was a cockring wrapped around the base of his cock, rubber straps looping under his balls to prevent him from cumming. Fighting against the heat prickling the back of his neck at the thought of just how fucking hot that was, Zack focused on Roxas.

The boy was writhing beneath him, fingernails digging into his shoulders when he began stroking a bit faster. "A-ah…Zack…"

Nope. He definitely shouldn't have told him his name. "Yeah Roxas? What do you want…"

"Hn! Ah…want you…to…faster…"

That was definitely something Zack could do. Kissing down the boy's neck he licked across a nipple, Roxas squirming beneath him and moaning. He went from stroking the boy to jerking him, sucking on his nipples one at a time, the blonde clutching the pillows under his head and begging him to go faster. Zack pulled away just long enough to unloop the cockring from Roxas' balls and slide it up his shaft before returning to jerking him, the boy twitching in his hands, precum leaking unhindered from the slit of his cock. Zack could feel that tension, feel the way Roxas' legs were tightening around him, and reconnected their lips right as he pushed him over the edge. The younger boy cried out, clinging to Zack's shoulders as he came, thrusting into his hand and coating the older boy's fingers with his release. Stroking gently as Roxas came down from his high, Zack kissed the boy's neck and shoulder, watching him carefully. The boy opened his eyes and looked up at him, panting hard, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be getting you off," he said, licking his lips, "Not the other way around."

Zack smirked, pulling his hand away from the boy's half-hard erection and wiping his fingers on the comforter. Roxas watched him for a moment, then reached up and pulled Zack back down to him, kissing him slowly. When the blonde pulled away he moved his hands down the older boy's taut abdomen, hooking his fingers in the band of his boxers and pulling them down slowly. This time Zack didn't stop him. Roxas' eyes widened at the sight of him, swallowing nervously as his eyes flitted up to meet warm violet. "It won't bite, I assure you." Zack teased, kissing Roxas gently.

The blonde shuddered beneath him, continuing to push the boxers and slacks off of his hips. Zack pulled away, getting up from the bed and undressing himself, laying his pants and boxers on the sofa with the rest of his clothes before turning to look back at Roxas. The boy had pulled his shorts the rest of the way off, tossing them off the bed. He was lying in the middle of the comforter, hands brushing over his chest and neck, watching Zack with bedroom eyes.

_So gorgeous…_

Roxas smiled at him secretively, his left hand drifting down his stomach and wrapping around his own cock, stroking himself slowly and biting his lip as he watched Zack. The older boy walked back over to the bed, reaching for the tin he had pushed aside before and popping it open, eyes flitting across the assortment of lubes before pulling out a small red package. Strawberry, with a warming sensation; this would do nicely. His eyes moved from the lube back to Roxas, the boy's blue eyes half closed as he stroked himself, panting lightly. He was hard again, precum beaded at the tip, moaning softly as he touched himself. Zack, battling his inner thoughts, eventually gave in and opened the small bottle of lube. Coating his fingers and hovering beside Roxas, he reached between the boy's legs and slicked the boy's cock with the pinkish-colored lube, Roxas gasping lightly. "Roll over," Zack whispered, "I need you on your knees."

The blonde searched his eyes for a moment then complied, pulling his hands from his cock and flipping over, watching Zack out of the corner of his eye. Violet eyes met blue before turning back to the boy's body, eyes appreciatively taking in the details of his flawless skin and pert, rounded ass. He moved behind Roxas, coating his own arousal with the lube, allowing the warming sensation to build up across his shaft while he prepared the boy. Squeezing more lube onto his fingers, Zack smeared the substance down the cleft of Roxas' ass, pulling apart his cheeks gently and rubbing two fingers against his entrance, slipping the tip of a finger inside. The boy gasped and squirmed against that pressure, but didn't tense up as Zack pushed in a bit further, flexing the digit inside of him to stretch him gently. He was vice tight, the older boy adding more lube to his fingers before pushing one in again, working against that ring of muscle slowly.

"It's burning," Roxas whimpered, clutching the pillow his cheek was pressed against.

"Does it hurt?" Zack asked, reaching up with his other hand and smoothing it down the younger boy's back gently.

"Nn…doesn't hurt. But it burns. It's so hot…"

Hearing the edge of pleasure in Roxas' voice Zack smiled, working another finger past his sphincter and scissoring. This time the boy did tense up, the blonde hissing lightly and burying his face in the pillow as he fought to relax. Pulling back his fingers, Zack moved forward, flicking his tongue across the cleft of the boy's ass and pushing inside gently. Roxas made the most interesting yelping sound, Zack curling his tongue and pushing in deeper. His skin tasted like strawberries, the older boy more than happy to tongue fuck him back into relaxation, Roxas moaning into his pillow and trembling. That burning sensation Roxas had been talking about was tingling over his cock, Zack reaching down and stroking himself for a moment before reaching under the boy before him and finding his cock, jerking him slowly and pushing those two fingers back inside. He planted kisses at the top of his ass, Roxas moaning and moving against his fingers, thrusting into his hand and whimpering.

"_Zack_…" he panted, pushing back against the fingers inside of him. The older boy watched him heatedly, trying to fight off his most primal impulse, that urge to just hold Roxas down and fuck the boy's brains out despite the pain it would cause. Slowly he stretched the boy, stroking him and scissoring his fingers, waiting until Roxas was completely relaxed before he stood on his knees behind him and coated himself once again with strawberry lube. He placed his hands on the blonde's hips, stroking his thumbs across soft, fair skin, and then pushed inside him gently, Roxas mewling beneath him. Zack pushed into him slowly, feeling those hot muscles tightening around him, waiting for Roxas to relax again before pushing further. The boy cried out when Zack was fully inside of him, the older boy's long thick cock pressing against his sweet spot so fully that every twinge made him see sparks. Zack waited, panting lightly, stroking his hands over Roxas' hips and lower back, willing the boy to relax. After a long moment he pulled back ever-so-slightly and pushed forward again, Roxas letting out a low moan and relaxing beneath him, spreading his legs a bit further and angling his shoulders towards the mattress. "Ah, again…" he pleaded, trembling under Zack's hands.

The darker boy held the blonde's hips and gave a few shallow thrusts, Roxas moaning and pushing back into his movements, Zack allowing that wave of pleasure sweeping over him to numb his senses as he quickened his pace. Roxas was so tight and hot and so fucking good; he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and grabbing the boy's shoulder, thrusting into him hard and making him cry out. Chest pressed to the younger boy's back, Zack hovered over him, thrusting into him harder and harder, Roxas' voice music to his ears as he panted and moaned, begging him to go faster. He sucked on the back of the boy's neck, biting gently as he continued to move, balls slapping the boy's ass as he thrust into him over and over.

Roxas reached one hand down, pinching his own nipples and wrapping his fingers around his weeping cock, jerking himself in time with Zack's thrusts. "Oh fuck," he groaned, clenching around Zack's cock, "Fuck me Zack, oh god… I'm gonna cum…"

"Cum Roxas," he panted in the boy's ear, "Cum for me…"

The blonde actually screamed as he came, spilling over his own hand, hot spurts coating his stomach and chest, muscles clenching around Zack in ultimate pleasure. "Fuck…fuck…"

Zack groaned, slowing his movements as the boy under him started shaking, lowering them both to the bed and kissing his neck as he moved inside him. "Easy, Roxas…easy. Just relax."

"Hn…how have you not cum yet…" the blonde whispered, Zack smiling at him and brushing sweaty bangs away from his eyes as the thrust gently. "Ah, you're so big…"

"You feel good?" Zack asked softly, kissing Roxas' shoulders as he bucked his hips gently.

"Hn…so good…" the boy replied, lifting his hips just enough that when Zack moved he cried out, spasms wracking his body. "Fuck…"

Chuckling, the older boy whispered, "Are you still not satisfied?"

Smiling, a blush crossing his cheeks, Roxas whispered back, "I'll be satisfied when you're cumming inside of me, calling out my name."

"Is that you or your mask talking?" Zack asked gently, lifting himself up on his elbows and looking down at the boy.

"It's me," Roxas said softly, turning his face back into the pillow, murmuring, "I want to feel you cum inside of me. I want you to."

Feeling his cock twitch, Zack pulled out of the boy, turning him over and kissing him. Roxas moaned as Zack's hand began stroking him slowly, a soft whining sound from the back of his throat. He reached down and brushed his fingertips across the tip of Zack's wet cock, teasing the slit with his fingernail, the older boy groaning against his lips and kissing him deeper. Roxas was quickly becoming a hot writhing mess once again, Zack pulling him up off of the mattress and laying down, Roxas hovering over him and straddling his chest. Shoulders slightly elevated by the mass of pillows at the headboard, Zack could easily reach the other boy, licking the tip of his cock before grabbing the boy's right thigh and pulling him closer, taking the length of his shaft into his mouth. The blonde cried out, pressing his hands against the headboard, thrusting slowly into Zack's mouth, closing his eyes and moaning. The older boy glided his other hand up the back of his thigh, sliding two fingers inside of Roxas and flexing against his sweet spot.

Roxas screamed and came again, hot spurts shooting down the back of Zack's throat. The darker boy swallowed, milking the trembling blonde, sucking until Roxas was half-hard again and pushing back onto his fingers. "I want you…" he moaned, Zack pulling his fingers out of the boy and letting his cock pop out of his mouth with a smacking sound. He pushed the boy back down his body gently, positioning the blonde over his aching cock, Roxas reaching down and grabbing him by the base then slowly sliding down onto him. The older boy let out a long groan, holding the boy's hips and pushing up into him gently. "Fuck…" the boy whispered, fingers clutching at the hands on his hips, lifting himself up and bouncing on Zack's cock. "Nn…yeah…oh god yeah…"

Zack closed his eyes, panting and moaning softly, every nerve in his body centered towards his cock. Roxas bounced faster, Zack lifting his hips so the younger boy was fully impaling himself over and over, crying out as his sweet spot was stimulated again and again. He clenched around Zack each time that lightning inside him shocked his senses, bringing the older boy closer to the edge with each thrust. "Roxas…" he whispered, opening his eyes just enough to watch the younger boy riding his cock, one hand wrapped around his own throat while the other jerked his shaft.

"I'm yours…" the boy panted, choking himself just enough to make his head spin. "I'm yours, Zack. Always…"

"Roxas…" Zack groaned, taking the boy's hips and bouncing him faster, Roxas choking himself harder and jerking himself quickly to completion.

"Oh god yes…fuck yes…_yes_!"

As Roxas came for the fourth time, Zack reached his peak, throwing his head back and crying out Roxas' name as he thrust into the boy above him in abandon, cumming inside of him hard enough to white out. He returned to consciousness a few seconds later, Roxas slumped against his chest, both boys panting and covered in sweat. Zack kissed his forehead, wrapping an arm around him and stroking his back gently. Roxas clung to his chest, whimpering when the older boy pulled out of him then lifted him slowly while tugging the comforter and sheets down, wrapping an arm around him again once they were settled against the mattress and pulling the sheets over them. Zack held him gently, Roxas trembling in his arms, the darker boy running a hand through his feathered blonde locks and kissing his forehead again. "Are you alright?" he asked gently, feeling Roxas nod against his chest.

"Thank you…" he whispered, nuzzling against the older boy.

Zack, not sure what to say, wrapped both his arms around Roxas and held the boy close. There was no way he could leave him here, not after the night they'd spent together, not knowing what would happen to him if he didn't stay. "Roxas," he said softly, "what will happen after I leave?"

The blonde shifted against him, sitting up just enough that he could see Zack's eyes. "I'll be here for you when you return." He hesitated, then asked warily, "You will be coming back, right?"

Violet eyes searched blue, and then Zack asked, "What happens if I want to take you with me when I leave?"

Roxas' eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat. "Y-you…you want to buy me?"

Zack thought about it for a moment, watching the expressions across the younger boy's face. He was a rich young mafia lord, after all. He'd been given a substantial amount of spending money for him time undercover, to make things look legit. He could afford to buy some…entertainment. Hell, it might even put him in higher standing with _Noir Papillon_ to purchase something with his VIP perks. "If I did, what would I have to do to make my wishes known?"

"You'd have to arrange payment with Sephiroth," Roxas replied, searching the other's eyes anxiously, "and assure him that you would remain a lifetime member of _Noir Papillon_. He won't let you just buy and run..."

"Do you want me to take you with me?" Zack asked, searching those bright blue eyes. "Do you want to stay with me?"

Roxas, staring at him in disbelief, replied shakily, "If…if I were to be able to choose someone, I would choose you." He watched the older boy's expressions carefully as he spoke, his voice hesitant and afraid. "I never thought anyone would treat me the way you do. You're…kind, and gentle. You treat me like I'm more than just a toy for you to play with." Fingers pressed against Zack's chest timidly, Roxas whispering, "I want to stay with you."

Zack smiled, leaning in and kissing Roxas gently, the boy making a soft sound against his lips. He pulled the sheets around the boy, then got up and dressed himself, smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit and combing his hands through his long dark hair. Roxas watched him silently, fear still written across his face. The older boy walked over to him, putting a knee on the mattress and bringing their lips together, stroking a thumb across the boy's cheek. "I'll be back for you." He said softly, Roxas nodding against his hand.

Zack searched the blonde's eyes for a long moment, then stood from the bed and walked to the door, opening and closing it behind him. The two men were still standing at either side of the door like sentries, hands clasped behind their backs. Zack looked between the two men, smirking, and then demanded;

"Take me to Sephiroth."

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you like the first chapter of my newest fic, _Noir Papillon_! (It means Black Butterfly in French, if there was any confusion as to the chapter title.) I kind of got the idea of this underground club from one of my favorite anime's, _Speed Grapher_. The thought of some underground crime syndicate/drug cartel hangout where all sorts of nasty, dark things happen just kind of stuck with me. I've been meaning to write something like this for a while.

Zack is a good cop doing very naughty things. Does that make him a bad cop? Or did he do what he had to do, despite having to go against his good cop nature? What the hell is Roxas going to think when he finds out about Zack? And what the hell are all of Zack's cop friends down at the precinct going to do when they find out about Roxas? I guess you'll have to wait and see…

Please leave me some pretty little reviews! Thanks for reading! :x:Myou:x:


End file.
